


Insert Title Here At A Later Date (Maybe)

by Eurasian_Lynx



Category: LazyTown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurasian_Lynx/pseuds/Eurasian_Lynx
Summary: The world sure is a marvelous place.Aka another random story idea that has no written out plot for it, just like literally everything else I've ever uploaded on this site. Currently unrelated to Lazytown but that's because the first chapter is more to set things up, next time I get more inspiration the next chapter should have everyone's favorite group of characters. I'll try to write out at least a vague plot for this one before I get too deep into it.





	Insert Title Here At A Later Date (Maybe)

“Life, I must confess that I have been having second thoughts about my decision.”

The woman in the elegant dress of woven grasses and lily blossoms paused, the champagne flute which held, rather than champagne, a portion of a sparkling fruit cocktail, halfway to her lips. Her doe-brown eyes blinked, dark skin marred with scarring but just as beautiful as a summer’s glade beginning to contort ever so slightly as she arched one of her brows.

There was the soft rustle of her dress, the sound of the whispering forest canopy as she set her flute down upon a low-rise wooden table, several drops of condensation dripping off to stain the wood. The dark-skinned woman folded her hands in her lap, tilting her head at her companion. Her voice was a low rumble, as deep as any man’s but with an effeminate tone.

“You’ll have to be more specific, Magic. You have made many decisions.”

The genderless being shifted where they stood, blind gaze cast down at their feet where their toes began to play with one another in their awkward stance. They could not see, but they could _see._ Such was the way of Magic, but as of now they rather wished that they were more akin to a mortal, because the clearly etched confusion tinged with amusement on Life’s face was bringing an uncomfortable flush to their pale face.

A gruff voice resounded from the opposite end of the starry throne room, and both heads turned to the shadowy figure that no one could quite figure out, and no one rather wanted to.

“Leave the poor thing alone, Life. You know damn well what they’re talking about.”

The dark-skinned woman wrinkled her nose at the lackadaisical figure of her spouse, it’s body completely encompassed by its cloak as it perused what looked to be a newspaper, slung sideways in its throne so that its shoulders were against one armrest and crossed knees hanging over the other.

“And what makes you think that I actually _do_ know what they’re talking about, instead of being ignorant as I so claim?”

There was a dry snort from the shadowy figure, the gleaming scythe shifting in its grasp as it turned the page of its reading.

“Because you were bitching about it non-stop for at _least_ three eons, there’s no way you’ve just _forgotten._ ”

“Says the one who forgot to its job for the first eon of creation and left me drawing out lifespans with Time’s help to impossible amounts because someone couldn’t stop ‘scrolling’ through ‘social media’.”

The elegant woman gave air quotes as she spoke.

“Yo, that’s what happen when Time gives you a smartphone and you’re an immortal deity.”

“Death-”

“The internet is a wonderful place, Life.”

“Death.”

“I’m just saying.”

No one really understood Death, not even its wife. And honestly, no one really wanted to. Said shadowy creature spoke up once more, rapping the butt of its scythe on the floor as it pointed to Magic with a skeletal finger. Its newspaper was sitting on its chest as it had apparently procured some sort of rectangular device from its pocket, and was now ‘scrolling’, or whatever it was it had called the action.

“Just buck up and tell her, kid. We all know what you’re talking about, so just go ahead and say it.”

Magic’s pale face flushed again at the unexpected attention, having hoped that the married couple would become too distracted in another spat and they would be free to flee the throne room to their study for a while. They really didn’t like having others paying attention to them, it always made them uncomfortable. They were beginning to rapidly regret having spoken up, perhaps they should have saved their second thoughts for next century.

Their teeth worried at their lip, just as pale as the rest of their visage as they shifted back and forth, the jewelry adorning their bare feet clinking softly as the delicate chains rustled with the movements. Their toes continued to play with each other as the pale figure clasped their hands behind the elegantly robed body, fingers twisting and picking at one another in nerves.

Magic was quite possibly the most regally adorned of all the deities, and also just so happened to be the shyest.

They jumped at the sensation of a warm hand on their shoulder, and suddenly found themselves dumbly looking up into Life’s warm face. She was smiling softly, brown eyes as radiant as the sun, and Magic found themselves blushing despite themselves. They couldn’t help but look away again.

But Life would have none of it, and instead tilted their head upwards with a soft, yet firm, touch on their chin. She seemed so warm, so inviting.

“I can’t help you change anything unless you tell me what it is you’re wanting to change.”

The genderless deity swallowed thickly, finding themselves suddenly blurting out their thoughts before they could talk themselves out of it.

“I want to help the humans!”

Life seemed taken aback by the suddenness of their cry, and Magic found themselves hurrying on before she could get a word in edgewise. Their words were like a waterfall, all of them tripping and falling over the other in the hurry to be heard.

“I mean, yes, I helped out with the elves and they were supposed to be my chosen ones but then I started helping out with all the other races too, and started giving them little gifts as well and then I started creating things like the dragons and the elementals and I just got so caught up in it that eventually I started forgetting about the normal races I had once been helping out with and soon my creations were getting out of hand but at least the elves and the other races had the wherewithal to stay out of dangerous lands and they started flourishing and I thought everything was going to be okay but I’d completely forgotten about humans because I’d already said I didn’t want to help them because they were your ‘chosen ones’ that you wanted to make their own way not through our help but because they were just so clever and I felt kind of put out that you didn’t want me touching them so I said I didn’t even want to help them to begin with but then they started being really stupidly brave and just charging headfirst into situations they had no business being in and were getting themselves killed but they kept going because they were so damn curious about everything and wanted to learn about everything even if they knew it would kill them and I just really admire that but because you’d said you didn’t want me helping them I thought you’d get mad if I did anything and I hadn’t realized that you were teasing me at the time because I just started helping all the other races I didn’t realize you were just playing with me for being so soft-hearted so I just kept saying I didn’t want to help them to begin with and didn’t care at all and then I just kept watching them get killed by being so stupidly brave and getting killed left and right but they just kept _going_ and I just I want to help the humans!”

It was one enormous sentence that seemed to have no pauses or breaks anywhere within. It was incredibly difficult to follow, but Life was still just smiling down at the shorter being. She had already known everything that they were saying, after all, so it wasn’t like it was too difficult to follow the other deity’s embarrassed ramblings.

Brown eyes twinkled softly at the blind face of the pale being, before the dark-skinned woman suddenly pulled her companion closer, forcing their chin to be propped on her shoulder as she threw her arms around the younger one’s body. And for a moment, she lost the calm, cool, and collected aura that she was so well known for, as thought nothing could phase her.

“Oh, Magic! I’m so happy that you’re wanting to help out, I always have been! Your gifts have been wonderful to all of my children, and I couldn’t ask for a better friend.”

“What am I, a next door neighbor?”

No one paid any attention to Death.

Life pulled back a little bit, just enough to press a soft kiss to Magic’s forehead, causing the pale deity to flush almost uncontrollably, beads of sweat gathering on their skin as they fought down a happy smile. Life giggled softly. Oh, Magic was just so precious! So nervous and embarrassed simply because they wanted to help out with everything. And it wasn’t like they were a bumbling youth who kept trying to help out but never really seemed to accomplish much, Magic’s gifts were some of the most powerful things a mortal could receive, and had even been frequently treasured above some of Life’s own gifts.

They just couldn’t seem to see just how wonderful they were, and instead always chose to sequester themselves away in that study of theirs, and was always so nervous to talk to the rest of them, even though they had all made no implications that they had anything but affection for the youngest deity.

Magic slowly reached up to wrap their own arms around the woman who had pulled them close, much to the elder deity’s pleasure. She gave them a gentle squeeze, chuckling softly at the little squeak it drew out of them. She pulled back, holding the other at arm’s length this time as she gave a radiant grin.

“I would be honored if you would give some of your gifts to the humans, and I’m sure they would love and adore anything you gave them as much as I would.”

The pale deity flushed shyly, giving a nervous smile in return as their mind already began whirling with ideas of what they could bestow upon the human race.

“So when are you gonna tell the kid about the plans for adopting them?”

Magic suddenly gave a high-pitched combination of a shriek and a squeal at Death’s words, leaping into the air before fleeing from the throne room to their study, face on fire.

Life glared at her spouse as she gathered her dress in angry fists, looking ready to stomp over to her spouse’s throne.

“Death, we weren’t going to tell them about that until they were ready!”

The shadowy figure shrugged, still scrolling through whatever it was it were looking at.

“Well I mean they finally worked up the courage to hug you, figured dropping adoption on them wouldn’t be too big of a deal.”

Life chucked her previously abandoned champagne flute at the other deity, fruit juices going flying.

Death just cackled.

**Author's Note:**

> Working Title: The System
> 
> I've always had a random idea of a setting for a story or even just a roleplay where all characters have access to 'the system'. It's essentially the same as the character details in rpgs, where it shows you your character's stats, exp, level, stats on their equips, etc. But everyone in the world has easy access to pulling up their 'character screen' and can view their own stats and how much more exp they need to level up, etc.
> 
> Here are the vague and not in any semblance of order notes I have scribbled out on a doc in my drive: (skip to the bottom if you don't want to read this because I do have some questions of the readers if you wouldn't mind <3)
> 
> Sort of like SAO I suppose but in that they're not in a video game and this is their real life and I also had the idea for about the past four years before SAO became popular and I even knew what it was.
> 
> The main working idea I had going for it is that there's different levels of system access, NPC vs Adventurer levels. (Mods and Admins are also a thing but those wouldn't be very relevant to the current idea.)
> 
> Everyone is born an NPC, meaning their level is listed as 0 and their stats are blank. They can pull up their character screen and can store things in their inventories like adventurers, but that's about it. (Inventories are essentially magical pocket dimensions accessed when you pull up your character screen.) Other than that, they are essentially regular people and can learn no special 'skills'.
> 
> Adventurers open themselves up to a whole new way of life, now being able to view their stats and skill trees and equip stats and so many other things, except that they are now level 1, and are now incredibly vulnerable because they may now be attacked by higher level adventurers. All non-sentient lifeforms are technically classified as adventurers, but NPCs may kill them, they simply will not receive any bonuses for doing so.
> 
> NPCs may only attack NPCs and Adventurers may only attack Adventurers. (not regarding non-sentient creature killings, those don't count)
> 
> 'Skills' are essentially abilities that adventurers have that are influenced by the system, be they magical of physical. NPCs may not have skills. Basically your skills that you have in any sort of game tbh.
> 
> Equips have different levels too and an adventurer can't wear an equip that isn't of their level or below. (unless they have exceptions or smthn)
> 
> There's probably different classes and some race-specific classes and abilities and stuff but that's not relevant I guess.
> 
> NPCs can give quests to adventurers, basically it's like bribery because if they enact a quest it's basically getting someone to do something for them because it gives the adventurer rewards without the NPC having to do much.
> 
> Working idea is that Stephanie and her band of troublemaking friends are absolutely DETERMINED to become the greatest adventurers the world has ever seen. They are at Level 1 and have been for quite some time, they live within the village of Lazytown and have yet to even kill the roaming beasts outside the village borders in attempts to level up. They want to head out but they are just kids after all.
> 
> Everything changes when another adventurer shows up in town, calling himself 'Sportacus'. The kids badger the man but he won't show them his character screen, nor do any of them have the power to call it up themselves. No one's really sure who this strange man is, but he seems to want to help them in his own way, despite having just been passing through. His traveling companion seems to disagree, or at least claim he does, but the kids are excited nonetheless.
> 
> Of course, life just isn't quite that simple...
> 
> And probably some dragon or smthn flies out of the sky and lights everything on fire I don't actually know yet it just sounds dramatic.
> 
> END OF NOTES
> 
> Questions I have for those who made it this far and/or skipped to the end.
> 
> Ideas for classes for our band of trouble makers and our bouncy elf boy? How about 'grumpy is my middle name' Robbie? 
> 
> And don't worry about what classes you can choose from, just make something up! The idea isn't fully fleshed out yet, so there's no restrictions! This is just another one of those 'oh hey I had an idea but have no set plot outline or anything to go with it' but rather than my usual 'i'll sit on my hands till i get a better plan of what to write' i figured i'd ask for suggestions this time around!
> 
> On the bright side, my last lazytown venture of 'Magical Duality' that was one of the above 'i'll sit on my hands' deals does have some fleshed out notes and concepts for a plot so that may be seeing some work done on it soon. <3
> 
> Thanks for your thoughts!


End file.
